bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Date Night Variable
The Date Night Variable is the first episode of the sixth season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It is set to air on September 27, 2012. Plot Sheldon and Amy have a date to celebrate the two-year-anniversary of their first date. However, Sheldon invites a lonely Raj to join the date, upsetting Amy. Meanwhile, Leonard and Penny decide to hang out, and Leonard sets up the apartment to accomodate all the things Penny likes, such as beer and watching a football game. Leonard tries to get Penny to talk seriously about where they stand in their relationship, only to get interrupted by Raj, who decides to leave Sheldon and Amy alone. Raj gets kicked out after trying to force Penny to admit her love for Leonard and winds up at the comic book store with Stuart, and they hang out together before Stuart agrees to have dinner and catch a movie with Raj the next night, putting them in a sort-of date. Meanwhile, Howard video chats with Bernadette and his mother from space and gets in a dilemma on whether to move out or not. Quotes Stuart: So Howard is really in space? Leonard: 250 miles away that way (points up). Sheldon: 253.2 Leonard: ''Like I said, they would let you go.'' Raj: I wonder what he's doing now? ---- Howard: Thanks, Ma. Space is ruined. ---- Amy:'' Yes, according to our Relationship Agreement, he'll take me out for our anniversary date and engage in what onlookers know as physical intimacy.'' Penny: ''That's hot. Remember to wear protection.'' Gallery The big bang theory season 6 ep 1 bts.jpg|A behind the scene look on a scene involving Penny and Amy Big bang theory season 6 bts.jpg|A behind the scene look on the comic book store TBBT s6 ep1 script page.jpg|The front-page of the script of the episode, posted on Bill Prady's Twitter TBBT 6x1 cast.jpg|The program given to people who attended the taping that listed Kevin Sussman under the starring section, not the guest star section The Date Night Variable Howard and Dimitri.jpg|Howard and Dimitri in space as Howard video chats with his family The Date Night Variable Penny and Amy.jpg|Penny helps Amy prepares for her date with Sheldon The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Penny, Raj and Leonard watch a football game together The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj.jpg|Raj forces Penny to acknowledge her feelings for Leonard The Date Night Variable Raj and Stuart.jpg|Raj finds company in Stuart, since his friends have dates and Howard is in space The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Raj, Sheldon and Leonard at the comic book store The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard and Raj at the cafeteria without Howard Video *The Date Night Variable promo Reference *Taping report from Fanforum.com *Picture of program sheet given during taping to audience is courtesy of Moyrani. Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Stubs Category:Season premiere Category:Episodes featuring a guest appearance Category:Articles With Videos